


Wheres their favourite place for a quickie:

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic





	Wheres their favourite place for a quickie:

Leo: In the living area. When its late at night and hes stressed, you cuddle up close to him and tell him you know what will help him. The slight thrill of being caught is a part of it he would never really admit to, but having you straddle him while his brothers are in their bedroom and could come out at any second makes an ideal quickie place for him   
Raph: Dojo while training. When your both hot and sweaty and he sees you panting a little, like you do after a particularly rough fuck. Hes quick to try and wrestle you into a submissive position but even though you lack the strength compared to him, you’re able to slip out of his grasp, teasing him to catch you.   
Donnie: in his lab, but only when hes super frustrated. Whether its with his brothers or a project, you know when to go to him. He hates it sometimes because he doesn’t want you to think he just uses you for a release, but then you’ll whispered about a lack of undergarments or how if he doesn’t take care of you, you’ll go to his room and take care of yourself. Everything is pushed off the table and you are lifted up. Works every time.   
Mikey: literally anywhere. He doesn’t have a favourite spot. Just whenever he sees you send him that smirk he knows so well. Whether its in the tunnels, in the living room or even if you drag him into the escape ladders on the side of your apartment. Just any place he is able to make you squirm a little more than normal is a bonus for him.


End file.
